Ghostbusters
by alexrusso89
Summary: Remake of the ultra hit movie and based on the disney ghostbusters. As my version of the Ghosusters look to save the city
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring down rain and the streets were darkened under the night sky as Dr. Mio Stantz was fumbling with a jar and tire iron on the sidewalk. Working on a bust with only Dr. Demi Venkman as her back-up the duo had been summoned to an old abandoned schoolhouse slated for demolition on the outskirts of the city. The bust itself was simple enough, only two class-3 free roaming vapors, but the drive back to the city was proving itself to be far more difficult and time consuming for the otherwise two efficient scientists.

"Hurry it up, Mio!" Demi rolled down the passenger's side window and yelled at her friend over the thundering rain. "It's getting late!"

The tire iron slipped out of Mio's hands and 'clanged' noisily on the concrete surface beneath her feet. "You know, you could get out and HELP with this..."

"Hey, I'm not the one who hit that pothole!"

"Yeah," Mio picked up the tire iron again and returned her attention to the flat rear passenger side tire still attached to Ecto-1. "but you're the one who insisted on this 'short cut'."

"You're the one who accepted the case!" Demi grumbled as she kicked her feet up on the dashboard and slunk down in her seat. "By the time we factor in time, gas consumption, power charges and entrapment we'll be lucky if we break even on this case!"

Mio grunted as she finally loosened the last bolt on the tire and rolled the damaged wheel away from the vehicle. "I thought we were doing this for the sake of science."

"And I thought we went into business for ourselves." Demi refuted bitterly. "Can't run a business without profit!"

"You wouldn't even HAVE a business to run if it wasn't for me and Jessi!" Mio snapped back angrily as she set the replacement tire on the wheel well and crouched down in the pouring rain to secure it in place. "I'm the one who put up the money, Jessi's the one who keeps the equipment in check, hell, even without Alex keeping Ecto-1 running you'd have nothing!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Demi was getting increasingly annoyed and defensive about Mio's remarks.

"It means," Mio grunted again as she tightened the last bolt and lowered the jack under the rear of the hearse. "that without the three of us Ghostbusters wouldn't exist. All you do is run your mouth and piss of city hall! We'd be better off without you! Sometimes I swear you're absolutely useless to the team!"

At those words Demi herself was at a rare loss. She'd never heard Mio speak so harshly about anyone, let alone a friend. Demi looked at Mio in the side mirror attached to her door as the engineer picked up her tools and threw them in the back of Ecto-1 before reclaiming her seat behind the steering wheel.

"Ouch." Demi finally replied as Mio sat down and put on her seatbelt.

Mio was soaked to the bone! Her gray jumpsuit was at least five shades darker thanks to all of the rain that saturated the fabric. Mio's hair was damp and dark, loose strands clinging annoyingly to her forehead and near her eyes. As Mio turned the key in the ignition Demi could see her arms trembling from the cold and physical exertion of having changed the tire all by herself.

"Let's go." Mio snipped rudely as she pulled the hearse away from the side of the street and resumed the drive back to the firehouse. "I need to get out of these wet clothes."

Demi wanted to reach over and turn on the heater for Mio's sake but she was still stunned by Mio's comment and a little angry.

The rest of the drive was blanketed in a heavy, awkward silence as the two Ghostbusters refused to speak to one another. The rain created a thick ambience that was disrupted rhythmically by the windshield wipers moving back and forth in a futile bid to clear the glass of the perpetual rain.

Steven Zeddemore was sitting behind Christine Meltnitz's vacated desk and going over some reports when the large garage door of the firehouse opened to allow Ecto-1 to back inside and park for the night. Getting up from the desk he walked over to the drenched vehicle to greet his returned colleagues and noticed immediately through the window that Mio was soaked with rain but Demi was not.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Steven asked as Mio pushed open her door and stepped out of the hearse. "Flat tire. Had to change it."

"Jeez, you look terrible!"

"I feel terrible."

"Go take a hot shower man," Steven encouraged as he watched J.G. walk slowly toward the staircase to access the second floor. "I'll look over Ecto-1 for you."

"Thanks..."

Demi quietly exited the vehicle and walked with a slumped posture to her desk in the open office space behind Christine's desk. Sitting down behind her desk she looked around at her office, noting the newspaper clips and photographs of both their failures and successes as Ghostbusters that lined the far walls of her personal space. Every photo showed the team, all of the members not just one man, standing together triumphantly. The newspaper articles detailed their busts and personal conquests, no one man was singled out from the rest of the team.

Dr. Jessi Spengler walked out of her private lab next to Mio' s office with a large clipboard in her hands and a determined look on her face. Steven had taken the two occupied traps from the back of Ecto-1 to deposit into the containment unit when Jessi intercepted him and took the traps for herself to study. As Jessi took the two traps she turned on her heels and spotted Demi sitting despondently behind her desk.

"Steven, did something occur during the bust?" Jessi asked quietly as she studied Demi's face.

"I don't know the details but I'm pretty sure Mio and Demi are a little steamed at each other."

"What do you know?"

"Mio had to change a tire in the rain and from the looks of it Demi just sat in the car the whole time."

"I see. Where is Mio now?"

"Hopefully showering off and warming up."

"I'll check in on Mio in a few moments to ensure she has gotten ill from being in the cold. I'll also speak with Demi."

"Sure hope you can figure out what's going on between them. I've never known Mio to hold a grudge or Demi to be so... quiet."

Jessi nodded once and adjusted her glasses over the bridge of her nose. "I'm certain that whatever has transpired will not last long."

"Good." Steven looked over his shoulder back to Ecto-1. "I'm going to check the car and make sure there wasn't any damage caused by the flat tire. Let me know if you need."

"Will do."

After running a quick scan over the smoking traps and the ghosts within Jessi deposited the newly captured ghosts into the containment unit and turned her full attention to Demi. Joining her friend in the open office she sat on the couch next to the desk where Demi still sat and cleared her throat openly.

"Dem. Is there something on your mind?"

Demi just gave Jessi an indifferent look before she went back to staring at the numerous newspaper clippings and corresponding photographs.

"A flat tire had unexpectedly inhibited your return tonight. But did something else happen?"

Sighing Demi slouched in her seat and stared blankly at the surface of her empty desktop. "Spengz, do you think I'm a necessary part of the team?"

"That's... an unusual question." Jessi crossed her arms over her chest defensively as she tried to gauge Demi current mental and emotional state. It was unlike Demi to open up about anything, let alone show any form of self doubt. "Are you considering an early retirement?"

"Something like that."

"Cel, what happened tonight? You're obviously upset."

Demi couldn't help but scoff at Jessi's claim. "Obviously. Guess if even you can figure out simple human emotions then having a psychologist on the team is pretty useless."

Jessi didn't react or respond, yet her eyes betrayed her. The comment on her seeming inability to feel or connect with people on an emotional level was unexpectedly harsh.

"...Sorry." Demi shook her head and continued to stare at her desk. "That was uncalled for."

"Is it safe to say that you and Mio had exchanged similarly uncalled for comments earlier tonight?"

"Yeah." Demi admitted in a hushed tone. "Really got me thinking, you know?"

"May I ask what about?"

"Me."

Jessi's brow arched slightly. Dropping her arms she leaned back against the couch and watched as Demi's eyes glistened with welled up emotion.

"Mio was pretty blunt and honest tonight, and I, well, I can't say that she's wrong."

"What did she say?" Jessi asked sincerely. A hint of sorrow broke through her voice as she spoke. "Cel, Demi tell me what happened."

Mio sneezed once as she stepped out of the shower and wiped her nose off on a wet towel. As she tossed the towel aside she quickly changed into her dry, warm clothes and stumbled into the bunk room. Sitting down on the edge of her bed she coughed a few times and pressed the heels of her palms against her tired eyes. Her head hurt. Her arms hurt. Even her chest was starting to hurt.

"Hey." Steven walked into the bunk room with a mug of hot tea in his hand. "Drink this. It'll help warm you up."

Mio lifted her face from her hands and watched as Steven walked over to her. "..Thanks. Chamomile?"

"Earl grey."

"Beggars can't be choosers." Mio lamented as she took the offered tea and sipped it gingerly. Her throat was a little dry and scratchy, the hot liquid stung a little but it did help her feel a little warmer. "Get the traps taken care of? How's the car?"

"Traps are clean and the car is fine." Steven sat on the edge of Demi's bed, which was right next to Mio's bed. "How are you?"

"Cold. Tired. Wet." She set aside the mug of tea and pressed her hand to her head and laid down on her bed and sighed. "How are you?"

"Don't change the subject. I know you and Demi are pissed with each other, and I'd like to know why."

Mio gave Steven a thoughtful glance before replying. "Okay. Well, it started when I said something pretty... cruel things to Demi."

Jessi listened intently as Demi told the physicist about the conversation she and Mio had shared. A conversation born from frustration and selfish attitudes.

"I can understand why Mio was angry with you." Jessi stated honestly as she sat with Demi in the office.

"So you agree? I'm useless."

"No. I didn't say I agreed with Mio. merely I can understand why she lashed out at you."

"Guess it was kind of a... dick move on my part to not help her."

"Precisely." Jessi looked over her shoulder as she heard Steven descending the staircase to return to the first floor. "But what she had stated was inaccurate."

"I am important to the team?"

"Very."

"Hate to ask, but, how?"

"You're the one who brings confidence to the team in times of doubt. You also have an unparalleled ability to 'read' people which has proven itself invaluable countless times. Without your assistance our team would've fallen apart long ago."

"Thanks Spengz. You're a real pal."

Steven joined his colleagues in the office. "Hey. Mio's upstairs resting. We had a nice long talk and I just wanted to see if everything is cool down here."

Demi nodded. "Yeah. It will be."

"That's good." Steven laughed a little. "Just, next time there's a flat tire at least get out of the car while it's being changed! Okay?"

"Yeah, deal."

The rest of the night remained uneventful as the rain finally stopped and the sky cleared. The four Ghostbusters slept soundly in the bunk room without any further arguments or harsh comments.

The next morning Mio was the first one awake and making a pot of coffee when Demi sleepily joined her in the small kitchenette.

"Hey." Demi greeted as she pulled a mug out of the cupboard.

"Hey." Mio reciprocated as she poured herself a mug of coffee. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, fine." Demi cleared her voice anxiously. "Look, Mio... about yesterday-"

"It's fine." Mio interrupted quickly as she took a sip of the coffee. "I was just frustrated. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Actually... I think you needed to say it and I needed to hear it."

"Say... what?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately about how we started this business as a team and how it's only been able to succeed because we stayed as a team. So I'm going to try to do a little more around the firehouse and a little less time running my mouth."

"Don't do that." Mio warned playfully. "You'd either blow up the building or lose your mind!"

"You don't think I can handle a nuclear accelerator without parental supervision?" Demi joked sharply.

"I know you can't." Mio stated boldly as she gave Demi a playful stare.

"Watch me!"

"No! Don't!"

"Afraid?"

"Very." Mio smiled a little at the coy comment. "Why don't you call city hall and bill Peck for the replacement tire for Ecto-1? That'll help up break even on that bust!"

"Hey, yeah..." Demi's eye lit up mischievously. "You're right. I'll even bill him for your pneumonia!"

"But I don't-"

"Shh..." Demi backed out of the room slowly with a finger pressed to her lips. "He doesn't have to know... It'll be our little secret."


	2. Chapter 2

Stantz: are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?

Spengler: Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement ot attic?

Venkman: Have you or your family ever seen a spook spectre or ghost?

Stantz: If the answer is yes then dont wait another minute pick up the phone and call the professionals

Venkman: ghostbusters our courteous and effcient staff is on call 24 hours a day to serve all your supernatural elimination needs

Venkman,Stantz and Spengler: WERE READY TO BELIEVE YOU!

venkman: franchhises availble now call for details.

the guard looks at the t.v. screen,on the monitors next to the t.v., Something moves across the screens unnoticed by the guard, suddenly a ghost flies at the screen frying all the monitors and the t.v., another guard is walking through the museum making sure no one is inside the museum, the guard shines his torch around shining across statues paitnings and other stuff "Hey are you near that new gozer exibit? "the other gaurd asks over the two way .

" Yeah i just got there now" the guard says, something moves behind him, the gurad looks around "I did some reading into shandor the guy who donated all this stuff he was into the ocult " the other guard says, the guard shines his torch around again the guard jumps when his torch stops on a skeleton.

"Um...tell some other time any other time" the guard says suddenly a guy runs past him " Hey you shouldnt be here" the guard calls out after him " What's going on?" the other guard asks, suddenly a blue light apears behind the guard, the guard turns around and screams as the blue light shoots out of the museum like a pulse spreading across new york city.

" Ghostbusters is your haunting a spirit ,aperition ,spectre or spook?" Christine says while writting down the info " What no we dont raise your dead relitives so you can ask them the combination to the safe...yeah well same to you" Christine says hanging up the phone, electicity sparks from the containment device. Upstair dr Jessi Spengler was helping dr Mio Stantz put on her protonpack, they had just upgraded it. Steven walked into the room " Oh hey just in time" Mio says.

" Me?" Steven asks " Yeah, wait didnt Venkman tell you?" Spengler says, Steven shakes his head " Typical Demi, " Spengler says, Steven nods, a blue light pulse shoots through the building.

"Was that us?" Mio asks " I don't think so" Jessi says grabbing her p.k.e. and scanning around " The psychic level is through the roof" Spengler says " So what does that mean ?" Steven asks " It means were about to get real busy" Mio Says, sparks fly from the containment device as slimer escapes " Oh hell, Why it have to be him" Demi whines, Mio, Jessi and Steven head downstairs " What's wrong Cel?" Spengler asks.

" Slimmer escaped again" Demi says, her face as a look of disgust.

" Where do you think he would go?" Steven asks " The Tipton hotel" Spengler says " It's his original haunting place" Mio says " Ok, time to suit up ive got just the pack for our excuitive of weapons" Spengler says " Hey! why does Steven get the fancy title" Demi whines " Because Steven will carrying untested weapons that could and might blow him possibly into new jersey" Spengler says " Ok keep the title" Demi says, The ghostbuster head to ecto-1, " Time to roll out" Mio says, the siren wail as ecto-1 speds out of the firehouse and down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was beating down on the Desert of Despair. This remote part of America was amongst the desolate parts of the world but this didn't concern the shadowy figure walking across the sand. The man wore a long yellow robe that brushed against the ground and in his hand was a small wooden stick. He paused briefly and held the stick in the palm of his hand. It moved all by itself like the needle of a compass, almost like it was pointing him in the direction of his target. After a few minutes, the man came across a small pile of rocks and stopped. Underneath the hood of his robe he smiled before waving his arms in an elaborate gesture. The ground began to rumble as the rocks began to rise out of the sand until they formed an archway, "Perfect", the man hissed before walking through the arch.

In a flash the man had been teleported to another location. The room was lit with a few torches and water periodically dripped down the walls. Lining the walls were crude drawings of unknown possibly alien creatures. The man lowered his hood, revealing his pale white skin and bald head. His red eyes glowed as he rubbed his bony fingers across some Weird alien symbols, "And they said this place was a myth", he snorted.

During his extensive period of research, he came across outlined visions of frightening, nameless things; visions of a race of fishmen and their two monstrous leaders; visions of a malevolent, rust-colored, cloud-like entity; visions of a colossal, squid-like creature slumbering in a drowned city with impossible geometry; visions of an amorphous, tentacled horror floating in a dark void.

A man, clad in the garb of a pharaoh. But this "pharaoh" didn't look right. He was 9 feet tall, his skin was black as the night, and he had no mouth. For some unknown reason, Hans felt there was a connection between this "man" and the thing he had summoned.

The "pharaoh's" eyes were completely white, piercing through to the soul.

Now he was in the lost temple, a dark dank hole that hardly seemed fitting for the birth place of magic. He allowed the ambient magic of the temple to wash over him and quickly he pinpointed the presence that he sensed from the surface. It was hidden behind a stone wall but that wouldn't stop the most powerful King in Yellow. One energy blast later and the wall had been turned to rubble.

Hastur quickly banished the dust and the larger pieces of debris until he saw something of interest. Behind the wall was an ornate chest that was locked with several giant bolts, "This is it", he said almost with reverence. He tried to pull the locks but nothing happened, even the standard unlocking spells didn't work. "I will not be denied", he boomed and pushed all his magic into the bolts. If Hastur had stopped for a moment, he would have seen the paintings on the wall glowing behind him.

Suddenly the bolts flew off and the lid of the chest popped open. Hastur looked inside but he couldn't anything. Crying out with rage, he was about to blast the chest to piece when the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. The King in Yellow felt like all the air in the temple had disappeared as a faint glow began to emanate from the chest. A cloud of smoke and dust shot into the air and engulfed the King in Yellow but something told him not to fight back. He had to stop himself from coughing as the dust entered his body but soon he understood what was happening. He began to laugh manically; the World would soon be his.


	4. Chapter 4

( hey guys i watched the final scenes of the first movie and tried to mix them with some of my fav disney channel shows, i apologise if i got some things wrong)

A crowd of New Yorkers that had gathered to watch the strange lights and flashes emanating from the upper floors of the Tipton Hotel.

They had evacuated much of the residents of the hotel, from the ditzy London Tipton daughter of Wilfred Tipton, the owner of the hotel too some twins named Zack and Cody, whose mother was one of the two people still trapped upstairs in the hotel, for some unknown reason, along with a guy named Arwin.

London was standing nearby Alex Russo, as she was contacting her father over the phone, sounding panicked. "Daddy, I don't know what happened! One minute, I was partying with some friends..." She stopped for a second to hear her father give her an angry response.

Alex rolled her eyes in disbelief. Mr. Marion Moseby, the somewhat uptight manager of the hotel, ran out of the building with Maddie Fitzpatrick, the teenage candy-counter girl, and Esteban Ramirez, the head bellman. He sounded highly urgent as he told the hotel residents standing outside, "This situation will be taken care of immediately, ladies and gentlemen. I believe the Ghostbusters will handle this."

Alex smiled; she knew that they were going to come, despite whether or not they were charged by some idiot from the Environmental Protection Agency named Walter Peck for misuse of toxic chemicals or so they had claimed.

"Aw, man!" Zack exclaimed. "The Ghostbusters are comin', and here I am without my camera!"

Cody gave his brother a dirty look. "Are you insane?!" he yelled. "Mom is still up there and heaven knows what's happening to her! And all you care about is some stupid five-second photo?!"

Zack paused as if he was taking a minute to think about what he just said, and then he quickly responded to Cody with a simple "Yep."

The screaming of sirens turned everyone's attention to an arriving motorcade. They could clearly see the Ecto-1 the standard vehicle of the Ghostbusters, a 1959 Cadillac ambulance/hearse combination car fitted with communication wafers and antennae and blue and red strobes. As it rounded the corner, a huge cheer went up from the crowd.

London was jumping up and down with excitement over the arrival of New York's Ghostbusters team. "Oh, oh! Daddy, Daddy! They're here! They're here!" She paused for a minute to listen to her father ask a question. "Who? The Ghostbusters, Daddy! They're here to exchange autographs with me..."

Alex and her siblings did their best to ignore London's conversation the best way she could as she watched the Ectomobile pull up in front of the Tipton Hotel. The doors flew open and one-by-one the Ghostbusters jumped out. The first was Dr. Demi Venkman, a 31 year-old blonde, black who was one of the three parapsychologists on the team, although she also held a PhD in psychology. She had a very flippant personality and proved to be very lackadaisical to her profession. Still, she was well liked by most of her fans—who were mostly men—presumably because of her magnificent beauty, well thats what she claims. It was this reason, as well as her savvy, street-smart attitude, that made her a reasonable front woman for the team.

The second team member to exit the Ectomobile was Dr. Mio Stantz, a 22 year-old Caucasian. She was an expert on paranormal history and metallurgy, having a childlike enthusiasm towards her work and forthright acceptance of paranormal activity. Demi had often credited her as being the "heart" of the team.

While Mio was responsible for pioneering the team's theories and designing and building the equipment used for catching and containing ghosts, along with the third team member to have exited the Ectomobile, Dr. Jessikah Spengler. Like Demi and Mio, she had an expertise in the paranormal. The bespectacled, purple hair and Irish 30 year-old scientist was heavily addicted to science, thus making her the "brains" of the team. If the other members of the team didn't understand something about their situations, they would ask her to explain—although they often wouldn't understand the answer she gave. Although brilliant, Spengler didn't have much social ability, and he generally needed Demi to do the talking for the group.

And, lastly, there was 34-year-old Steven Zeddemore, the only member of the team who didn't hold a PhD or had any backgrounds in the paranormal, the only male on the team. He was hired on the spot by the team two months prior, seemingly because he was the only applicant at the time or the only one stupid enough to aplly. Despite his lack of PhDs, he proved to be someone who could serve as a voice of reason, displaying far more common sense than the others.

That much was certain when he told his teammates, "I think we should get on a plane right now and go to Australia or Indonesia until this blows over. Wouldn't you all think so?"

"Tell you what," Demi said, "I'll make a note of your suggestion and possibly bring it up later if this thing really does get out of hand." Steven rolled his eyes in annoyance while they pulled out a rack from the rear of the Ecto-1, containing their Proton Packs—a backpack-sized particle accelerator with a handheld wand that fired a proton stream, which polarized with the negatively charged energy of a ghost, allowing it to be held in the stream while active.

Once they had finished gearing themselves up, they waved to the roaring crowd and started heading for the lobby entrance to the Tipton Hotel. Just as they neared the front of the building, they looked up at the roof, seeing the blinding flash of light that shot from there.

"Aw, man!" Mio exclaimed. "Looks like we're gonna have to do a little overtime on this one!"

Demi scoffed at his comment. "Ya think, dude?"

The whole building seemed to groan as if under enormous pressure. The concrete façade then cracked open and the pavement in front of the building collapsed, dropping the Ghostbusters into an enormous sinkhole.

The crowd gasped, believing they had just witnessed the end of a marvelous team before their very eyes, after a tense moment of silence, as the Ghostbusters popped up and climbed out of the pit. Demi was quick to crack a joke as they did, "Man! I've heard of underground parking, but this is ridiculous."

"Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters!" The crowd cheered, as the team flashed an "O.K." sign to everyone and entered the Tipton Hotel.

Moseby deeply sighed as he watched them go. "I hope they take care of this situation as quickly as possible."

"This is no sweat, Mr. Moseby," Maddie said.

On the rooftop of the Tipton Hotel, Carey Martin and Arwin Hawkhauser emerged from the stairwell, both looking extraordinarily pale and disheveled. Carey's eyes were wide open, filled with a kind of love-slave longing, and her clothes were seductively tattered. Arwin was walking stiffly in his janitor attire with a glazed look in his eyes. Both of them were holding each other's hands as they moved across the rooftop.

Carey and Arwin were possessed by demigods known as Zuul and Vinz Clortho, the former haunting Carey in her own suite from inside her refrigerator. The Hittites, Mesopotamians, and Sumerians and a minion of Gozer—a Sumerian God—worshiped Zuul around 6,000 B.C. She and Vinz addressed each other as "The Gatekeeper" and "The Keymaster" respectively because of the role they played in opening the elaborate, decorative temple located on the rooftop of the Tipton, complete with an altar, stairs, and Babylonian columns.

Carey and Arwin approached the Temple and mounted the pedestals that were once occupied by doglike demons, once statues but brought to life on the same night the two Tipton residents were possessed. Inside the stairwell, the exhausted Ghostbusters were trudging up thirty-five flights of stairs, panting and hacking on the way up. Demi was the one who was falling behind a little, and she expressed her distain in the best words possible: "For years I've busted my butt at the gym! why the heck I'm even out of breath now of all times! What the hell?!"

"Relax, Demi." Mio said. "We're just about there."

"Alright, well, when we do get there, let me know," Demi remarked, "because I'm two seconds away from throwing up!"

A few more floors up, the Ghostbusters staggered into the hallway, completely exhausted. Still, Jessi was able to take the time to observe the hallway and its décor. "Art deco...very nice."

Demi glanced in his direction and frowned noticing a certin green slime ball. "Yeah, we should write a letter to Mr. Tipton when this is all over," she sarcastically said before they headed over to the door to Carey Martin's suite.

"Should we ring the doorbell?" Steven asked.

"Oh, hi. We're the Ghostbusters. Don't mind us. We're just here to kick some demigod ass.'"

Steven shook his head at her and then turned the door with a frame that was charred and blackened by soot. Instead the door instantly fell off its hinges and crashed to the floor. As soon as it happened, Steven was already heading the other direction.

"See you all in Australia!"

Demi quickly stood in his path and pinned him against the wall. "You know, you really are chicken-shit."

"Come on." Mio said. "A lot of people are counting on us down there. You don't want to disappoint the kids, would ya?"

Steven looked down towards the floor, thinking about what Stantz said and admitting how right he was. He was mostly into this ghost-busting gig for the kids, who were their biggest fans. "Alright," he said with a nod. "Let's do this."

Demi playfully and gently slapped his face, smiling. "That's my boy, also remind me to catch Slimer on the way back"

"Did you just slap me?"

"It was a pat."

"No, that was a slap."

Stantz and Spengler gaped at the damage to the suite. The exterior building wall was completely gone, providing an unobstructed view of the Hudson and New Jersey. All the furniture was overturned and the other walls were cracked. A powerful wind blew through the apartment, fluttering the shredded curtains.

The team entered the kitchen area and noticed how the refrigerator had been blown away, revealing a hole in the wall and the entrance to a stone staircase behind it. "Where do these stairs go?" Mio curiously asked.

"Where else? Up!" Demi said, and she was about to approach them until a sudden bolt of lightning struck the staircase, putting a monster-sized crack into one of the stairs. Venkman then turned to her fellow teammates and ushered them on one-by-one.

Our "fearless" leader, Steven thought in sarcasm.

Carey and Arwin stared blankly at the temple and began a miraculous, terrifying transformation into the hideous forms of the Terror Dogs. The solid stone walls of the temple rumbled ominously and separated. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters arrived on the rooftop in time to see the entire scene take place, perplexed and astonished of what they were seeing. They saw the walls open, revealing the secret architecture of the temple: a stone staircase leading to a set of monumental doors; beyond them was a massive pyramid that appeared to be suspended in midair with no visible means of support.

The possessed humans once known as Carey and Arwin had completed their transformation into the Terror Dogs. They turned and snarled menacingly at the Ghostbusters, who couldn't believe their eyes when they saw them.

"Anybody got any Smackos? You know...in case they want to take a chunk out of our asses?" Demi inquired, and the others weren't certain if she was joking or not from that statement.

The heavy rumbling of moving stone drew their attention back to the temple. The Terror Dogs had taken ritual positions on the staircase. The heavy stone gates opened, as a bright white light emerged and descended the stairs, slowly materializing into a human form. That form was a thin, hollow-cheeked woman in her mid-twenties, her eyes burning red pinholes and looking around at the spectacular rooftop view. She then acknowledged the two Terror Dogs and started stroking them like house pets.

The Ghostbusters stared at the apparition with wide-eyed bewilderment. "Hold up!" Demi exclaimed. "Gozer's a chick?!"

"Yeah, I thought he was a man." Steven added.

"He becomes whatever he wants to be." Jessi clarified.

Cautiously, Mio took a few steps up the staircase and boldly said, "Gozer the Gozerian!" She looked up and seemed to notice them for the first time. Mio took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and rapidly uttered, "As a duly-constituted representative of the city of New York, and on behalf of the county and state of New York, the United States of America, the planet Earth and all its inhabitants, I hereby order you to cease and desist any and all supernatural activity and return at once to your place of origin or next parallel dimension." She then took another deep breath and sighed, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Well, that ought to do it." Demi said.

Gozer stood up to her full height and regarded Stantz curiously. "Are you a god?" she asked.

"Oh, this should be good," murmured Steven, looking on with a hint of interest.

Mio turned to Demi, as if summoning her for some sort of advice. She simply shrugged her shoulders and motioned for her to do whatever was best. So Stantz returned her glance on Gozer and, being compulsively honest, gave a simple answer: "No."

"Then…DIE!" Gozer raised her arms and blew away the Ghostbusters with searing bolts of energy.

Momentarily stunned, the Ghostbusters tumbled all the way down the stairs and nearly fell over the edge of the rooftop. Down below, the large crowd of New Yorkers saw the searing bolts of energy sparkle in all directions, knowing that whatever was going on up there couldn't be going well.

The Ghostbusters quickly picked themselves up, moving as far away from the edge as possible. As soon as they were safe, Steven grabbed Mio by the collar of her jumpsuit and shouted to her face, "The next time when someone asks you if you're a god…YOU SAY 'YES'!"

Mio just simply nodded in approval, while Demi stepped forward and glared at the supernatural ahead of them.

"The only thing we're ready to do is show you prehistoric bitches how we do things downtown!" Demi exclaimed, as she and her teammates leaped into action, one-by-one activating their wands (or "Proton Guns" as they sometimes called them) and taking up positions for an entrapment. In the meantime, Gozer was bracing for the onslaught. As soon as Demi and her team had the apparition aimed in their sights, she yelled, "Let's toast this chick!"

Together, they fired the particle streams from their Proton Guns. However, their mark was missed when Gozer leaped out of the way with superhuman agility and executed a perfect double-flip with a half-twisting round-off at the end; she landed flawlessly on the altar right behind the team.

Demi pretended not to be all that impressed, even though she was stoked out of her mind by what she saw. "Please! I made better moves than that," she said.

"Forget the trapping! Just blast her!" Mio yelled, and they fired away at Gozer, who just stood there calmly and absorbed the force of the streams. There was a brilliant pink flash and Gozer disappeared.

"Maybe she just, like, spontaneously combusted or something?" Steven assumed.

The Ghostbusters stared for a long moment, finding it hard to believe that they won so easily. They were uncertain at first if they had, and then Steven let out a triumphant whoop. "Hot damn! That's what I'm talkin' about! Nobody can mess with us! We are the best!"

Jessi scanned the area with her Psycho-Kinetic Energy meter (or "P.K.E. Meter" as she called it), a handheld device used to locate and measure that kind of energy emitted by ghosts; he wasn't at all convinced that the danger had passed.

"I don't believe it! We neutronized it!" Mio happily exclaimed. "She's a molecular non-entity now!"

"Not only do we have the tools, but we've got the talent to back it up!" Steven jubilantly cheered.

"Oh, yeah! We bad-asses tonight, y'all!" Demi said, as she, Mio and Steven all exchanged high-fives.

Jessi's face suddenly registered extreme shock as she addressed her teammates. "I hate to break up the celebration...but this is extraordinarily bad!"

Before either of them could ask what was wrong, there was a deep seismic rumble and the entire building vibrated. They looked around nervously as the Tipton Hotel itself started to sway. Cement carvings and moldings around the edge of the roof cracked and broke off, falling toward the crowd below.

Noting the oncoming danger, Alex Russo rushed to Zack and Cody and shielded them with magic while the rest of the crowd screamed and ran to avoid the cement debris that rained down the side of the building. Justin and Max also helped shield civilians with their magic. Mr. Moseby tried to calm down the hotel residents. "People, please! Try to stay in an orderly fashion as you flee for your lives here! We don't want anybody getting hurt!"

Back on the rooftop of the Tipton Hotel, the Ghostbusters looked up at the sky, waiting for the big blow, as an incredibly loud thunderclap rocked the entire rooftop. Hades stood calmly where he was, delighted in all of the chaos that erupted all around, while Pain and Panic were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

A bolt of lightning crackled from the swirling dark cloud in the sky, striking the rooftop. The Ghostbusters stood there, facing their new God, like Moses on Mount Sinai. And then Gozer spoke to them in a voice that could be heard throughout the entire world:

SUBCREATURES! GOZER THE GOZERIAN, GOZER THE DESTRUCTOR, VOLGUUS ZILDROHAR, THE TRAVELLER HAS COME! CHOOSE AND PERISH!

Demi looked up in confusion. "Is it talking to us?"

"What's she talking about? Choose what?" Steven asked.

Mio brought herself to address the unseen deity to get to the bottom of all this. "What do you mean 'choose'? We don't understand."

CHOOSE! CHOOSE THE FORM OF THE DESTRUCTOR!

"I believe what he's saying is that since we're going to be sacrificed anyway, we get to choose the form we want him to take." Jessi assessed.

"You mean the form of a Yugoslavian model wasn't enough for him?" Steven uttered. "I don't know whether to find that sad or appalling."

Demi's mind was fixed on what Spengler had just told them. "You mean to tell me if I stand here and think of Hannah Montana, then Hannah Montana's gonna come and destroy us all?" She scoffed at the idea, but then quickly realized how much sense it made, considering all that was already happening. "Alright! Just everybody clear your heads, okay? Don't think of anything. We've only got one shot at this."

THE CHOICE IS MADE!

"What the fuck? Nobody choose anything!" shouted a panicked Demi.

THE TRAVELLER HAS COME!

"But we didn't choose anything!" Demi yelled, before turning to Jessi. "Did you choose anything?"

"No!" Jessi quickly responded.

She then turned her attention to Steven. "Did you?"

"My mind's a total void!" Steven exclaimed.

Venkman then looked up towards the sky and innocently said, "I sure as hell didn't choose any…" She then stopped once she realized there was one person who she hadn't turned to yet: Mio

They all turned and looked towards her, and immediately she said, "Why's everybody looking at me? I didn't think of anything either!"

"Well, there is only four of us here, Mio," said Demi. "So that would only leave you."

"LOOK!" Steven suddenly screamed, pointing southward.

They all turned and looked in that direction, past Columbus Circle, where part of something big and white moved between the buildings, accompanied by thunderous footsteps of almost seismic proportions. By the time it reached Broadway and 55th, they caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a fat, white arm. The thundering footsteps continued to plod upon reaching Columbus Circle as the thing started to emerge from behind the buildings. From what the Ghostbusters could additionally make out, a blue garment seemed to be covering its enormous chest.

"Aw, shit! What in God's name is that thing?!" Demi exclaimed as she noticed a large, square, bobbing, and laughing white head atop a massive body of similar puffed white squares.

Mio recognized it instantly, a look of shock registering her face. "Oh, man! It's…It's…"

"THE STAY-PUFT MARSHMALLOW MAN!" Cody screamed as he and the rest of the crowd looked up in shock at the gigantic white figure that loomed over them. It was dressed in a tiny sailor's hat and a blue vest with a button undone in the middle, revealing a white belly. People in the street fled in panic as the marshmallow feet padded along, kicking over lampposts and mailboxes. The driver of a Volkswagen jumped out from his car, just before an enormous white marshmallow foot came down and flattened the automobile.

The Ghostbusters watched as the Stay-Puft Man plodded relentlessly uptown, coming directly towards them. The ground rumbled as his big, soft feet came down on the pavement. "What the hell do we do now?" Steven asked, hoping someone would have a reasonable plan in less than a second.

Spengler adjusted her Proton Gun as she said, "Full-stream with strogon pulse!"

"I don't know what you just said, man," Demi uttered, "but I'm all for it!" They stepped to the edge of the roof, moving like warriors ready to face the consequences. Looking down, they saw the Stay-Puft Man reach the building and then, using the church next door as a stepping stone, begin climbing the wall. "Oh, no that big, cute glob of marshmallow goodness did not just step on a church in my town! Roast this freak!"

They each fired point-blank at the Stay-Puft Man. He bellowed with pain and rage, as the beams struck him right in the chest and set his skin on fire. He began to burn with a blue flame that was spreading quickly across his torso and down his arms. He swatted one of those flaming arms at the Ghostbusters, forcing them to back away from the edge of the rooftop before he caught them.

Steven shook his head. "This is unbelievable! We're gonna be killed by a hundred-foot marshmallow!"

Jessi looked towards the inside of the temple, from the suspended pyramid to the two Terror Dogs. She then looked to her Proton Gun, an idea quickly popping into her thoughts. "I have a radical idea!" She exclaimed, and the others turned to her with hopeful expressions. "The temple door swings both ways. We could reverse the particle flow through the gate by…" She paused for a brief moment, hesitating to utter the last part of her plan, "…crossing the streams."

The other Ghostbusters looked at Spengler with doubtful expressions. "Whoa! Excuse me, Jess!" Demi assessed. "But as I remember from the last time our butts were on the line in this stupid hotel, you told me that crossing the streams was bad! And now you're willing to risk everything, including our lives and the hefty payment we're getting from the crazy black dude with the stick up his ass."

"Not necessarily," said Spengler. "There's definitely a very slim chance we'll survive."

The others hesitated for a long moment, completely uncertain of whether to go through with this; but then, as the flaming head of the Stay-Puft Man suddenly popped up and roared behind them, Demi immediately charged up her Proton Gun and said, "I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it! LET'S DO IT!"

The rest of them charged up their wands as well, and they fired directly into the temple straight ahead. While they were combining their particle beams into one large stream, the entire front of the temple was obliterated.

With the destruction of the earthly portal, the Stay-Puft Man was suddenly engulfed in a cyclonic wind that began to swirl around him like a firestorm. The flames were whipped higher and higher as the tornado picked up rotational speed. The Marshmallow Man then seemed to have exploded from deep inside, creating a flaming air burst high above the rooftops. All this had occurred while the Ghostbusters had been blasted off their feet.

The fireball reached its maximum explosive force and a sudden jet of air pressure occurred like a titanium vacuum cleaner in the sky, sucking the flaming mass of gasses and ash up through the atmosphere and right out of the dimension. The dark clouds disappeared with it, leaving a beautiful clear blue sky over the whole area.

Down below, the Russo siblings were totally amazed over all that had just happened. Globs of marshmallow goo were all over the street corner, and even London Tipton was showered by some, covering her from head to toe. Zack and Cody were safe, as were Maddie and Mr. Moseby. Everyone seemed to have been alright down there. But what about the people up there? What about the Ghostbusters?

The explosion they had just witnessed was quite intense. There was no way anyone could have survived it. And, for a while they believed that the Ghostbusters, had reached the end of their run.

"Here they come!"

Everyone looked towards the entrance to the Tipton Hotel and saw the Ghostbusters emerge, all covered in marshmallow goo, with Carey and Arwin—looking safe, unharmed, and (most of all) normal—by their side. They were met with roaring applause from the crowd of New Yorkers. Once again, they had saved the day…and the world.


End file.
